The things that happen at Rosewood Bar
by iamnotsorrythatiminlovewithyou
Summary: This takes place after the season 3 finale. Toby had betrayed her so Spencer dealt with her pain the only way she knew how and that was to drink her pain away at any bar she could find. It was their that she ran into Wren Kingston. (Wrencer short story)


It was official. Spencer Hastings, one of the perfect Hastings had lost it. Her boyfriend Toby, the one that she was madly in love with had betrayed her. He has been working with Mona on the A team trying to hurt her and her friends. He had been working on the A team for years. Now Spencer was done. She didn't care about her life anymore, now that the Toby betrayed her she wanted to just give up on her life, possibly end it.

Spencer dealt with her pain just like everyone else in her family did and that was to drink away her pain. She went to the towns bar and ordered her usual scotch. She had used the fake I.D Allison had given to her years ago. Normally she would go to a bar outside of town where she wouldn't be recognized but at this point she really didn't care.

Just before she was about to take a sip her third glass of scotch, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man sit down in the stool next to her. She took a large gulp of her drink.

"Whisky please" the man said in a familiar British accent. Sitting next to her was the one and only Wren Kingston.

"Spencer?" He said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

Normally when Spencer was around Wren butterflies filled her stomach. But right now the feeling of betrayal consumed her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to drink away my misery." She said taking a sip of her scotch.

"Now why would Spencer want to do that?" He said looking at her concerned.

"17 years of being perfect I was bound to snap sometime." She said.

Wrens face when from a tiny smile to a look of sadness. " None of us are perfect" He said looking straight at her face.

"This is starting to sound familiar..." She said wrapping her fingers around her glass starting intensely into it.

"yeah well I think you need to hear it." He took a sip of his short glass of whiskey.

"Yeah well I'm getting really tired of people telling what I should do." Wren could sense that Spencer was starting to get frustrated.

"And you are absolutely right. I'm sorry." He nodded.

"No you're right. I'm sorry. You were just trying to help." She said in a small voice.

Wren looked down and the crystal glass in his hand."Its fine" He said.

"Truth is I kind of have a lot on my mind now." She said looking in her glass.

Wren looked at her again.

"Would you like to talk about it?" his accent sounded thicker than usual.

"No. I don't think that would be appropriate" She said "Its about Toby" She continued.

"Oh" He said. "Are you ok?"

She paused. She thought about whenever Spencer had pain in her life her mother never asked if she was "Ok" She always told Spencer just to put on a smile. And here she was a bar sitting next to a guy that she hadn't seen for a long time, a guy she had just ran into 10 minutes ago asking if she was 'ok'. Spencer sat on a stool staring in Wrens eyes and her vision suddenly became blurry a single tear dripped down her cheek. Her eyes became red and puffy. She was a mess.

"Spencer..." Wren said and put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling her hand away, and wiping the tear from her face.

"No. No its ok Spencer." He said in a calming way.

"Where you in love with me?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Wren looked confused as ever.

"Where you in love with me last year?" She asked again

"Well now I know your drunk" He said.

"Please tell me the truth. I can't handle anymore lies." She said with hurt in her eyes.

Wren took a deep breath. "Yes. I was in love with you for a long time. But things are different now."

Spencer looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Are you still in love with me?" She asked.

"Look Spencer you've moved on and so have I." He said seriously looking in to her brown eyes.

"I know, but do you love me?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know..." He said

"Cause I was obviously" She said looking into her glass. "In love with you." She looked over at him.

_Hes always been there for me_. She thought. _He would never betray me_.

For some reason she suddenly felt consumed with the eager to kiss him. His pink lips just looked so kissable.

So she did. She quickly kissed him. Their lips touched and it was everything she had hoped for.

He pulled slowly pulled away. She opened her eyes w

"I think we need to get you some coffee now." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
